Terrible Eyesight
by Joon d'Weed
Summary: Jaune bears a curse. A burden that has no been heard in ages. A curse powerful and dangerous enough to defy the iron laws set by the Monty God.
1. Chapter 1

It started when Jaune accidentally split a bandit into two halves.

It was when he was still six. He and his family was out by a lake near their village, enjoying the summer break.

It was so sudden. One moment he was playing hide and seek with his younger sisters. She was a bad hider, it didn't take long for him to find her, since she left deep and obvious footprints on the dirt path.

Jaune was smiling as he approached the bush his cute sister was hiding, the next he knew he was knocked into a tree and an awful headache killing his head.

With difficulty he saw a relatively huge man towering over his sister's fallen form.

He could make out the faint outline of a glinting knife, positioned over her sister.

He felt a tug in his gut.

 _ **Padap!**_

His vision cleared and his headache banished. The ragged gasps left and replaced with calm drawn breaths.

And he saw it, purple distorted lines stretched on every living and nonliving thing he saw. Like cracks on worn stone steps, or spider webs. They were pulsing, constantly shifting and glowing with an ominous violet.

Without thinking, he crawled over to the bandit, reaching out and absently dug a single finger into one of the small cracks.

It was cold and foreign, like damping a finger into warm water after putting it in cold water.

 _ **Crack!**_

The crack widened in front of his eyes, stretching over the broad back of the man even as he choked and gasped in indescribable agony.

Jaune frowned, and with a quick motion, he thrust his entire palm into the crack.

That was his first kill, a brutal one noneless.

And when his father finally came over to see why it was taking them so long. The elder Arc was greeted by the sight of his only son kneeling over the bloody remains of a bandit and his daughter hugging her brother from behind despite the blood and mess.

His son swayed and collapsed in the puddle of blood.

* * *

His son's eyes were emotionless ever since. He demanded training to prevent the same thing to happen again in the future. While he appreciated his determination to protect, he was very reluctant towards that matter.

He was seven for god's sake, he should be enjoying his childhood like kids his age, instead of being so cynical towards everything.

He hadn't really asked him, but he knew that his son wasn't an idealistic kid who dreamed of being a hero. The world is cruel, there's no such thing as happy endings and justice. For every person saved, thousands die.

That's good, the Arc family had been bound with unfortunate fate, most died barely into their adulthood, fighting grimms and humans alike like heroes people see them as.

He was tired of seeing the bloodshed and was immensely relieved when his son was without a naïve mind.

Martyrs were an idiot's dream, he rather having a perfectly fine family than for some stupid fame.

His son was gradually maturing as he aged. Soon he was fifteen, while he was not a huntsman, he certainly was no push-over. He was far from reaching his limits.

Then one day he was gone. Gone without a trace.

He had no idea where his son went.

Two years later Jaune Torchwick appeared on the television.

* * *

Jaune Torchwick sighed as one of the goons busted through the glass of the dust shop.

Serious, Roman really need stop hiring shitty men for cheap price. Hei's men were all single-minded meat bags. They knew nothing other than swinging their butchers like kids to their bats.

Jaune adjusted his glasses as he pushed himself off the wall. The loud noises of breaking bones and metal against metal clank echoed in the silent night.

The junior Torchwick stepped out of the alleyway and into the light, stepping aside as an unconscious body of another goon flew past him and impacted heavily against the cobblestone wall.

Serious, they had one damn job. One fucking damn job!

The teen stood fuming as he surveyed the damaged surroundings. Surely someone had already contacted the cops, and he was surprise to see none here already.

The chaos ended when he heard metal crashing into flesh. The final goon slumped down and the reaper stood victorious. Or so she thought.

At least the meat bags arranged the boxes of dust neatly by the entrance of the shop.

Jaune sighed, tapping his ring on his pinky against the sheathe of his knife, emitting faint but clear rings.

The girl turned immediately and readied her scythe, "who are you! Are you with the bad guys?"

Jaune sighed harshly, "please, do me a favor and never compare me to those trashes."

Jaune's semblance flared and his stamina and reflexes skyrocketed, his muscles bulged from the potent aura flowing through his system and he unsheathed his unimpressive knife. He watched as the girl's leg twitched in anticipation in slow motion, her silver eyes glowed as she prepared her semblance.

He charged, but was forced the duck as he dodged the girl's flying kick. He twisted and grabbed the girl's heels midair, earning a startled gasp from the girl as she never expected anyone being able to react to her speed.

The Torckwick grunted from exertion as he threw the girl on the ground in front of him. She yelped and her grip on the terrifying scythe slackened, the weapon skidded away from the fallen body.

Jaune kicked the red hood, but the impact bleed off as the Aura took the hit. But still the girl flipped over and Jaune stomped on the red cape and pinned the girl on the floor. He twirled the knife in his hand into a reverse grip as he swung the blade down at the girl's unprotected forehead.

Jaune was expecting a spray of blood, but he certainly didn't anticipate an invisible force of a truck to slam into him. He was lifted off the ground with ease and flew into the broken dust shop, further trashing the already damaged shelves.

He luckily didn't suffer any serious injury other than some bruise, but damn it still hurt.

"…Definitely going to feel that tomorrow…" Jaune groaned as he picked himself up from the broken pile of wood. He looked out the broken windows and met the murderous green eyes of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Seriously, what the hell is with today?" Screw this, he's out of here. Roman could bitch and sulk all he wanted. But no way he was dealing with Beacon's deputy.

Jaune grimaced as he took the moment and escaped through the backdoor while the female blonde was distracted over the red hood, no doubt telling her how irresponsible and reckless her actions were.

* * *

Jaune groaned into his pillow as he felt familiar heels dug into his back.

"Fuck Neo…. I'm not in mood…" He was too tired to deal with this.

Something dripped on his blonde mane, he tried ignoring it at first, but when it began to stream down his forehead, he snapped.

"What the hell Neo!" He growled and sat up. The woman flipped off his back and gracefully on his bed when he tried to swat her away.

The multicolored eyed smirked and scoped another spoonful of Neopolitan favored ice-cream and stuffed it in her mouth.

The anger idled away and he slumped back on couch. He sighed as he heard the door of the safe house flung open by a certain senior Torchwick.

"Yo kid! You miss me?" He called out enthusiastically and took off his bowler hat to place in on the hanger.

"Go away, Roman," Jaune mumbled as he ignored occasion pokes from the annoying girl, "go bother another poor guy."

"Funny. It is part of the Torchwick charm." The man sang as he sat down heavily on one of the other sofas and fished out his scroll.

"You are awfully cheerful today, what happened?"

"You know, the usual stuff," the man said as he went over the news, "Neo! Go and help me with a cup of coffee!"

"I don't see any burnt marks on you, the crazy bitch must've went easy on you."

"Nah, she was absolutely pissed. She melted right through both my clothes and Aura. I actually just bought this suit." The man seemed pretty pleased with himself, "the boss fired me."

Jaune perked up.

"Wait, she fired you?"

"Well, I screwed up pretty hard today and I guess she couldn't handle my awesomeness any longer, so she got rid of me. I actually feel pretty good with myself. Freedom at last!"

"You actually got off the hook?"

"I certainly am, but you are not." The man said nonchalantly, taken a sip of the coffee Neo had passed. The blonde froze.

"…what?"

"Your failed raid today. Ring any bells?" The man said tauntingly and switched on the TV, "you weren't publicly known, Cinder didn't really have any idea you really existed. But then your act today threw you right in the middle of the wolves."

Roman switched the channel to Remnant News. A blurry but clear enough picture of himself appeared.

"Now that Cinder knows that I have a 'son', she's pretty eager to meet you." The man chuckled despite the dire situation they were in.

"…"

"Fuck me sideways."

* * *

Cinder Fall was a gorgeous woman that had a face that seemed ageless.

"Jaune Torchwick…hmm." She purred his name sensually. Jaune tried to ignore the shiver down his spine.

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman eyed him. And he shivered again, not in a good way. Her golden eyes glowed ominously and she smirked.

"Jaune… I'll assigning you your first job." The woman traced her slender finger over the rim of her glass of wine. "You see, there's this… working partner I sought. They are… a group of uncivil animals." The woman sighed and placed down her glass, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she frowned.

"White Fang… I assume?"

"Indeed. As much as I despise them, they are necessity to our plan." Cinder said.

"Sooo… you want me to negotiate with them?"

"That was already done. While we are in a 'partnership' with the White Fang, or at least, their leader. They are quite reluctant to our presence. I was planning to have Roman to deal with those animals. But now that he is gone, I guess you will be taking his place." Cinder stood. With exaggerating swaying hips, the woman approached the nervous boy.

She sat on his lap, and traced his jawline with her burning finger. Jaune winced as he felt his stubble being burnt away.

"I'll be relying on you. Don't disappoint me like your father did." She tilted his head and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She stood up with grace of a seductress and left the room without another word.

The Torchwick was lone in the sofa, still in daze. Then he rubbed the red spot on his face.

"Shit."

* * *

"Nice to meet you all…. I guess." Jaune forced out a nervous laugh, and the glare on him intensified.

"…Stop wasting my time." The chain-saw Lieutenant growled as he walked away, leaving the group of angry looking White Fang members with him.

For a moment no one spoke, then Jaune said.

"So… who's up to raid a dust shop?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: INCONSISTENT UPDATES**

* * *

Jaune Torchwick sighed as he sunk down in the uncomfortably soft cockpit seat.

The Bullhead's door slid shut when the last White Fang member entered. It shuddered as it left the ground. Ascending slowly as the transport pull the heavy package of dust off the floor.

Jaune stared out the window from his seat. The sun had just revealed a pixel from the mountains and slowly rising. Night's over.

Seriously though, Cinder could be an insane slave-driver if she wants to. Five raids in one night? The woman's crazy!

The sleepless nights had finally caught up with him and Jaune felt his tense muscles relax. His Aura was half-spent from fueling his body from carrying hundreds of dust boxes to the airship and he was beginning to feel the drain. He was dead tired, he wanted nothing but to get some shuteyes. But the rather loud conversation from the faunus behind him was interrupting him.

Speaking of the faunus. It's a good thing that he finally ditched Hei's henchmen and got replacement with the White Fang members. Their level of skill was equal, where the grunts swung their weapons like toys, the White Fangs swung them like claws. But there was one thing that make the faunus a lot bearable. Their superior reflexes and stamina than normal humans allowed them to carry out tasks with ease, not to mention their night-vision was damn so useful that they could found the light switch with no problem even when it was hell dark.

Just as the exhaustion began to settle and Jaune's eyelids lowered, a crumbled piece of paper hit his head. Jaune felt a vein from his forehead pop.

He admitted they were better help than Hei's men, but damn the bastards were damn childish. Spurting mocks and jabs at him, indignity of being led by a mere human.

See, one thing being a Torchwick was that they were good at giving insults, but most of the time they received insults more than giving them.

At least the henchmen actually listened to his orders like they were paid for, unlike the faunus that won't do shit because they were too prideful to be ordered around by a filthy human.

Luckily, he didn't need to endure anymore of their acts.

"We're here." The faunus pilot along with him in the cockpit growled, shooting the blonde a loathsome glance. Seriously, guy needed to get laid.

* * *

"… can you stop glaring at me?" the chain-saw lieutenant gave him a withering glare that would have lesser man crumble to the ground.

The man grunted and pushed pass the Torchwick, sending him tumbling against the wall, his eyebrow twitched from barely restrained anger.

He's getting sick and tired of the White Fang. He could relate why Roman was so damn happy when he quit his job. Jaune could only imagine Roman doubling over from laughter if he could witness his misfortune.

The blonde followed the violent looking man through the corridors of one of White Fang's larger hideouts. It was a series of tunnel systems in the ground, built in the past during the Great War and abandoned for decades. The walls were built in cobblestones and Jaune was sure that it was not the most stable structure.

They marched through the maze, twisting left and right making their way to meet the leader of the terrorist group to discuss the upcoming raids in the future. The Lieutenant threw incredulous glances once in a while, as if afraid Jaune would whip out his knife and poke him in the back.

Jaune could deny it, he did feel the urge.

Soon enough, Jaune heard the familiar sound of weapon against weapon. And… roaring?

"…what?"

It was an arena, a freakin arena underground! The typical type of arena where there was a stage in the center and audience around it. Who the hell builds an arena in underground!

"Keep moving." His less than polite guide said, clearly agitated at being by a human's presence for so long.

They skirted around the crowd, Jaune hiding in the shadows to avoid any angry faunus from seeing him. He doubted that would help, since they all had night-vision. But the crowd was too busy staring at the arena to divert their attention elsewhere.

Jaune knew the leader when he saw him. The guy that carried himself with an aura of superiority, something he could sense from Cinder Fall, but with less flirting but more seriousness. The man was a hell more intimidating.

"Adam." The man turned when the lieutenant called, "I brought the human."

Jaune suppressed his flinch when the man with red hair turned to look at him. Even without seeing his eyes, he could feel the glaring burning a hole in him, testing and eyeing him.

"So, Cinder send me a kid. Is this some kind of joke?"

"uh… thanks?" Adam glared at him.

"Your name?" Adam turned to the arena when the screen displayed the winner.

"Jaune Torchwick," the chain-saw wielder answered for him.

"Torchwick?" the leader froze and turned to look at him in a robotic fashion, "as in, Roman Torchwick?"

"I'm adopted." Jaune said quickly.

"His son," the masked leader snorted, clearly disgusted, drumming his fingers on the hilt of his katana, "I could understand if Cinder send Roman Torchwick, even I have to admit the man have his own area of strength. But his son…"

"Put him up the arena, we'll see if he proves his namesake with Roman Torchwick." The White Fang member nodded and jogged away to pass the message, "If he does not… then Cinder would have to deal with it. I'm not going to let any half-assed scum in the presence of the White Fang."

"I'll test him myself Adam." The gruff voice reminded Jaune of the lieutenant's existence. Said man seemed eager to spill his blood, maybe chop off his arm for a souvenir or as a trophy to display on the wall.

Adam stared at the man, who stood his ground defiantly despite their ranks. Adam's face was indifferent until he nodded, "very well, go prepare youself. And don't go easy on him."

"I don't plan to."

With no little courage Jaune spoke up between the two deadly men, "don't I get a say in this?"

Needless to say, he was ignored.

* * *

Jaune had to dodge when he walked out of the changing room into the arena. Rocks were raining down on him, one had nearly knocked off his glasses while another came way too close to pelted him in the crotch. He gritted his teeth at the humiliations. Sure he might be a Torchwick, but his patients had its limits too, and the faunus were pushing it.

He was about the snap until a loud ring echoed around the stadium and rendered the raging crowd silent. He took deep breaths to calm down the ball of anger in his chest.

The heavy footsteps notified him of his opponent's arrival. The giant stepped out of the dark opposite to Jaune, hoisting his chain-saw atop of his shoulder. Instead of the deep scowl Jaune often see him wearing, it was replaced by a sadistic grin.

Jaune shuddered at the sight of the chain-saw.

"This is a battle between The Lieutenant and Jaune Torchwick," the host said from the balcony beside Adam, the screen on the walls lit up and displayed their Aura levels, "the fight will end one submits to the other or when rendered unconscious." Jaune noticed he said nothing regarding to Aura levels.

"Ready?" Jaune nodded and unsheathed his knife, the lieutenant merely lifted the outrageous weapon off his shoulder, grin still intact.

"Begin!"

Jaune burst forward, closing the distance between the two rapidly.

His opponent was heavily built, his weapon was destructive and devastating. He doubted his pocket knives would withstand even one of his strikes. He had no choice but to fight strength with speed.

When he was within arm-length, the giant swung the chain-saw like a sword. With a burst of Aura, Jaune jumped to the left, barely dodging the tip of the tool. It crashed into the ground next to Jaune and the floor shook much to his surprise, forcing him to stop his halt to regain his balance.

He barely had time to raise his knife to block the powerful punch from the man. He was blown across the arena from the giant's ridiculous strength. The criminal flipped twice in midair and skidded across the dirt floor.

Jaune eyed his knife. There were clear cracks spread along the length of the blade. He gulped, if one punch could do this amount of damage, he doubted his Aura could handle the guy's chain-saw.

The Lieutenant took the brief time to start his chain-saw, the turbo groaned loudly as the chains moved. The audience roared in approval at the brief encounter.

He was screwed, really screwed. Why had he agreed to this!

The Lieutenant seemed fed up with waiting and advanced. Jaune swallowed and threw the ruined blade at the man while reaching in his jacket for another.

The Lieutenant growled in annoyance as he batted the knife away with his enhanced reflexes. Jaune readied his knife and charged, deciding to be on the aggressive side.

His semblance came to life, time slowed and he felt renew power coursing through his body. A sudden calmness descended upon him despite the severity of the situation. He watched as the weapon neared his face, he could see the chains spinning lazily as they threatened to split his face.

Inches before impact Jaune span, almost throwing off his glasses from the sudden jerk. The chain-saw passed his face, serving a few strands of his blonde hair.

The Lieutenant jumped back to regain distance, taking advantage of a weapon with a longer reach. But Jaune wasn't going to let him. He barreled right into the chest of the muscular man.

He was pretty sure this action hurt himself more than his opponent. His shoulder ached from hitting the solid wall of muscles while he barely knocked the older man off balance. His bruise faded as his Aura surfaced.

As the faunus stumbled, Jaune's hand shot forward and performed a karate chop directly at the man's throat.

It was one of the weakest spot Roman taught him, a spot that lacked muscles and was an often aimed area. Against a man who was physically fitter than him it was necessary to fight dirty, one of the iron rules of being a criminal. He was also told to aim at the vulnerable Adam apple to deal extra pain.

Jaune winced as his hand smacked solid iron. Damn that hurt!

As expected the Lieutenant choked, he almost collapsed as he clutched at his throat in pain.

The crowd roared, this time in disapproval at the foul play. Jaune careless, he rather live than to fight honorably.

Jaune dropped to the ground and span, gathering more than enough momentum and aura as he swept the man off his feet, who was still in unbearable agony. As he fell, Jaune grabbed a handful of dirt and dust from the ground.

And proceeded to shove the filth right into the Lieutenant's eyes.

The crowd exploded. The Lieutenant cried, startled as he dropped his weapon to start clawing at his face. Jaune kicked the heavy chain-saw out of reach and kicked the man in the head like a football. The man merely grunted.

Then Jaune raised his knife and stabbed right through the Lieutenant's hand. The knife sliced through Aura with little resistance and muscles and bones with same ease. Jaune pushed until the knife was buried hilt-deep through the hand and floor.

The Lieutenant howled, his other unoccupied arm reached over to pluck the knife out. Jaune didn't wait, he raised his foot high up again and stomped right into the downed man's head. The ground cracked under the enhanced strength and the scream died as the man lost conscious. The screen let out a clear beep as the Lieutenant's Aura depleted.

This time when Jaune looked up, there was silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was proud that he didn't flinch as blazing fingers traced his cheek.

"hmm… Jaune, you did well. Far better than your father." Cinder whispered as she leaned over.

He had just come back from meeting Adam Taurus, the dude with the long red sword with anger issues. After the adrenaline faded from the intense short match Jaune realized what he just did.

He humiliated and tortured the prized Lieutenant in front of the _whole damn White Fang_. His method to disarm his opponent was brutal and ruthless. He, a vile human, defiled a faunus right in front of thousands of militarized terrorists.

To make it worse, the moment he stepped off the stage, the bloody Red Beast was waiting for him, posture tensed and fingers tapping against his sword. It was an understatement to say it was lucky he survived.

Jeez, just thinking about it made him shiver.

He froze as Cinder whispered in his ear, "Jaune, I have a new task for you."

The Torchwick rose an eyebrow, "already? I just got back."

Cinder frowned, "it's not due in another week, you have plenty of time to rest."

Then she told him about the next dust raid in the docks.

* * *

Jaune tucked his hat to cover more of his face.

Normally, it was unwise for a criminal like him to move in broad daylight. Especially with the Vytal Festival approaching.

He was over to meet one of his contacts, or rather, Roman's contact.

However, something caught his attention.

He was by the side of the road when his sense tinkled. He followed his instincts and his eyes shifted towards a shop.

Tukson's Book Trade.

His chest tightened. He felt it, killing intent, bloodlust, the smell of blood.

His curse was lurking in his mind, _he_ was stirring.

He swayed on his feet and leaned against a lamppost, his headache was getting worse by every passing second. Jaune clutched above his heart and panted. This was not good, not good at all. Not now! Not in an open street crowded with people! Not in broad daylight.

As if Monty heard his pray, the pain in his chest subsided and the curse weakened its hold on his mind, _he_ slumped back into sleep. His head cleared and Jaune took a deep breath, his heart thumping against his ribcage.

That was… too damn close.

He turned to the shop just in time to see Emerald and Mercury walk out the door. They didn't seem to notice him across the street.

Jaune gasped, Mercury's boots were painted with spots of red.

A ball of lead curled in his gut as he smelled a thick scent of blood enter his nose, and the source was coming from the crack of the shop's door.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he tilted the bottle, bitter yet soothing liquid slid down his throat and into his aching stomach.

"So, kid, you wanna talk about it?" Hei Xiong was keeping him company, leaning over the counter and stared at the dance floor with bored eyes.

Jaune called him Junior. He's a cool guy, the kind of friend that you could always count on and just tell him of all your problems. He had that comforting aura.

"It's… it's nothing," Jaune closed his eyes. Honestly, he just wanted to let all his built up emotions out and screw it. He was pretty sure he was losing his mind.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" Jaune tilted his head to stare at him, "well, maybe not everything. But you know what I mean."

The criminal grunted and the bartender frowned in a show of concern.

"I… I saw someone get killed." Junior was genuinely surprised.

"I thought you criminals always deals with that kind of shit." Jaune chuckled and took another sip from the shitty booze.

"Not always, not for me anyways, I avoid killing. Barely more than five scums," Jaune paused, and against the better of his judgment, he talked, "but it's… different."

"How so?" Junior called one of his goons over to take his place as he himself sat on the seat next to the Torchwick.

Instinctively, the blonde's hand reached up and touched the rim of his glasses, and he told Junior his story.

* * *

"…shit..."

"Shit indeed."

It was midnight when they finished talking. Most of the customers were long satisfied and had left for the night. Only a couple people remained.

"You know, when I say you can tell me everything, I don't expect you to tell me… that."

Yes, Jaune told him.

His curse, his burden.

"Hmm," Jaune snorted, "the only thing that keeps that… _thing_ from coming up and fucking kills everyone, is this." His fingers pointed at his glasses.

Junior groaned and picked up a bottle from the counter and drank half of it in one go. He slammed it back on the table, the loud clang startled a few of people, "that's… a lot to take in."

"Give yourself some credit, you took that a lot better than Roman did," Jaune laughed. That moment, his scroll vibrated. He fished out the device from his pocket and glanced at the message.

"Roman?" Junior leaned over to look at the screen, his breath smelled of shitty beer.

"Yea, I should've been back two hours ago. I passed the curfew, and daddy's worried."

"Overprotective much?" Jaune chuckled.

"Hardly," he stood, slightly off-balanced from the amount of alcohol he had consumed, "as much as I'd like to stay, I better be off, before Roman gets impatient and sends Neo to retrieve me."

He made if halfway across the hall before Junior called to him, "Jaune!" said person turned, "just remember, I'll be here if you need help." Jaune smiled warmly at Junior, at his friend.

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind," feeling slightly better before he came, Jaune strolled out the nightclub.

* * *

Back in their safe house, when Roman and Neo was long asleep and snoring, Jaune laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

His body was sore, his mind demanded sleep, and yet he refused to drift to unconsciousness no matter how long he closed his eyes.

He was scared.

It was different with that kind of 'oh shit I'm gonna die!' panicked scared, but the feeling people had when he knew that shit was to come and he could do nothing to avoid it. It was like being bitten away little by little, down in a hole waiting to rot and knowing that nothing could change his fate.

Jaune had no past memory two years ago.

He woke up in a forest years ago without any memories, confused and scared. He didn't even know his name, he didn't remember where he came from, he had no fucking idea where he was at that time.

All the confusion and fear was suffocating, wandering in the forest and attacked by unknown creatures with dark fur and gleaming red eyes of predators.

He met Roman when he was near his deathbed after attacked by a Taijitu.

He activated his Aura and gave him bandages. Roman let him follow him around but did and gave him nothing more.

The man was infuriating, at one point he was treating him no matter than trash, he was just a homeless kid picked up by a generous criminal.

He remembered clearly Roman saying this once, "you're just a luggage boy, kid. Nothing more, nothing less."

He followed him like a lost puppy. He managed impressed him with his unknown talent with knives, he shocked Roman when he gathered intel and analyzed them as if simple as breathing.

Maybe Roman finally saw his potential, he gave him his namesake. And thus, Jaune became Jaune Torchwick.

Roman taught him how criminal works, Neo trained him, or rather, beat him and taught him closecombat.

He knew their network inside out, he revised all the positions of their safe houses, he learned how to fight dirty. He knew how to survive.

Then _that_ happened.

* * *

 _Insane laughter, a twisted grin on his face, violet glowing in madness as he swung the knife again and again. Every swing caused deep scars on the pavement and the cobblestone walls._

" _NEO! DISTRACT HIM!" a male's voice screamed, much to his annoyance. He swung at the man with bowler hat, who yelped as the man barely dodge to the side and hid behind some cover._

 _Heels connected with his head and he stumbled forward. Growling, he turned and dug his knife into the girl who shattered like glass._

 _He sneered as he stepped closer to his assailant, knife dripping with blood did little to bother his grip on the hilt._

 _Must… destroy…_

 _He swung, and the girl with dual colored hair stepped back from reach. He swung again, but stroke nothing but air. He received a spinning kick again on his stomach, and much to the weakling's surprise, he didn't appear to be fazed in the slightest. She retracted her leg when he swung his knife down on her leg._

 _Weak._

 _Weak._

 _WEAK!_

 _He roared in laughter. He was enjoying this! The feeling! The excitement! The joy he felt as he hunted his preys like a predator! The shivers he felt whenever he strikes gazed the girl! It was addictive!_

 _HE WANTED TO KILL EVERYONE!_

" _JAUNE!"_

 _He blinked. Jaune? Who's that? Sounds familiar, yet unfamiliar. He absently dodged the girl's flying kick and deflected her small fist._

" _JAUNE TORCHWICK! YOU BASTARD!"_

 _This time, he stiffened._

 _Jaune Torchwick._

 _Jaune Torchwick?_

 _Shouldn't it be Jaune Arc?_

 _Who the fuck was Jaune Torchwick?_

 _Wait, Jaune Arc? That stirred something in his mind._

 _Jaune Arc? Jaune Torchwick? ARGGH!_

 _This was getting confusing, too complicated!_

 _His head hurts!_

 _Jaune Torchwick! Jaune Arc! Who were they!_

 _His mind cracked._

 _He dropped his knife and clamped his hands over his head. He tilted and screamed into the night sky._

 _Something hard and solid hit him from behind, and he saw black._

* * *

It was not the first time he lost control.

It wasn't him, it was… the dark being inside him.

He was Jaune Torchwick, not Jaune Arc, not _him!_

Jaune clutched his head.

 _It_ was not him. He was Jaune Torchwick! The son of Roman Torchwick! The best criminal in town second to only his father!

The blonde gasped, sweat pouring down his face like he just finished a marathon sprinting. His shirt was sticky and stinks, and it was becoming uncomfortable.

He stood, body aching and sore.

Maybe a shower would cool his nerves.

He moved to the bathroom after he grabbed spare pajamas. Jaune flipped the switch on the wall, wincing slightly as his eyes slowly got used to the light.

As the blonde looked at the mirror, face blank and emotionless. His reflection grinned back at him, violet eyes glowing with madness.

And the only thing that kept that _thing_ at bay was the frail glasses he was gripping in his fist.

 _Jaune Arc, it did sound familiar, rolls of the tongue too. Was that his name? He didn't know, his memories were in bits and made absolutely no sense._


End file.
